The Hanging Tree
by sanabae
Summary: Sakura, anak Perdana Menteri Jepang menginjakan kakinya pertama kali di istana Goryeo. Sasuke, salah satu pangeran di Goryeo. "Di tempat asal saya, mekar dan bergugurannya bunga sakura dianggap sebagai bukti bahwa tidak ada kehidupan yang kekal di dunia." "Menjadi petani, menjadi pedagang ataupun tukang pukul, aku tidak apa asalkan bersamamu."


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Sana harapkan review, saran dan kritik yang membangun, dan tidak menyakiti perasaan. Jangan sakiti Sana, Minna-san!^^

Mohon bantuannya!

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pohon sakura berdiri dengan kokoh di tengah padang rumput yang sudah tertutupi oleh salju. Konon katanya pohon dapat berdiri sampai berabad-abad karena memiliki kekuatan sihir sehingga tidak bisa ditebang ataupun roboh. Banyak orang berusaha menebangnya, tetapi berakhir dengan sebuah goresan saja di pohon itu. Bahkan, lama-lama goresan itu hilang.

Mereka, warga sekitar, selalu beranggapan bahwa pohon itu membawa kesialan sehingga mereka berusaha untuk menjatuhkannya. Padahal tanpa mereka sadari, pohon itulah yang melindungi mereka dari panas. Dan pohon itu juga yang memperindah desa mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pohon itu.

.

.

.

Seorang anak perempuan berusia tujuh belas tahun dibawa menggunakan tandu oleh beberapa orang. Anak perempuan berambut merah muda yang menggunakan hanbok (busana tradisional Korea) indah, jeogori (atasan) berwarna putih tulang dan chima (rok) berwarna merah muda pudar senada dengan warna rambutnya yang disanggul kecil dengan sebagian rambut digerai, membuka jendela tandunya perlahan untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Sebuah tempat yang damai, dari jalannya terlihat beberapa orang tolong menolong. Tetapi ada juga orang yang berkelahi atau mungkin latihan perang, karena jumlahnya sangat banyak. Lalu ada pemuda yang memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon saja, pemuda berambut pirang panjang. Wajahnya terlihat bosan.

Anak perempuan itu menghela napas kemudian menutup jendela itu lagi. Kedua tangannya bertautan dengan sangat erat. Rasa gugup dan cemas memasuki relung hatinya. "Kau pasti bisa! Kau jauh-jauh dari Jepang ke sini bukan untuk mengeluh!" Gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Tetapi tidak berapa lama semangat itu menguap begitu saja mengingat bahwa dia, Haruno Sakura, diutus ayahandanya (perdana menteri Jepang) ke negeri seberang, Goryeo, untuk menghadiri penobatan raja muda Goryeo. Dia masih tidak mengerti, mengapa dia, anak seorang perdana menteri, yang pergi? "Mengapa tidak ayahanda mengirim surat mengatakan tidak bisa datang karena sakit saja?" Gumamnya sembari memilin chimanya.

Tiba-tiba tandu berhenti bergerak. Seorang prajurit berbusana khas samurai Jepang membuka kain penutup tandunya dan mempersilakan dia keluar. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat chimanya dan keluar dari tandu tersebut.

"Selamat datang!" Suara seorang pria paruh baya dengan senyum tipis menyambutnya. Sakura, anak perempuan itu, membalas sapaan pria yang dari busananya bisa dia simpulkan adalah raja di sini dengan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

Seorang wanita paruh baya di samping pria itu tersenyum manis kemudian menghampiri Sakura. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Ucap wanita itu lembut.

Sakura tersenyum tertahan. "Menyenangkan, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri Mikoto." Busana dangui (busana tradisional Korea Selatan untuk permaisuri raja atau ratu) berwarna merah dan tusuk konde binyeo yongnam (berbentuk naga) menunjukkan kedudukkannya.

Wanita itu menggangguk kemudian sang raja meninggalkan mereka berdua karena dipanggil oleh patihnya. "Aku tersanjung kau mengetahui namaku dan sudah memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu suri, padahal putraku belum naik tahta. Kau benar-benar mengagumkan. Tidak salah kalau mereka mengirimmu kemari."

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Saya terkesan atas pujian Anda, Yang Mulia." Wanita di sampingnya begitu baik, ramah dan cantik. Lihat saja kulitnya masih putih dan kencang padahal usianya sudah berkepala empat.

"Mari aku kenalkan kepada anggota kerajaan." Ucapnya sembari membawa Sakura berkeliling istana tersebut.

.

Emerald Sakura menatap masing-masing anggota kerajaan yang sudah diperkenalkan oleh Ratu Mikoto. Mereka begitu cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan. Termasuk pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi, rupanya dia salah satu pangeran.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang dikenalkan kepada Sakura, Sakura merasa ada yang mengganjal. Bukankah putra Raja Fugaku dari Ibu Suri Mikoto ada dua? Lantas mengapa hanya Putra Mahkota Itachi saja yang menyapanya?

Seusai perkenalan dengan anggota kerajaan, Sakura mengikuti pelatihan adat di sini. Ya bagaimana pun Sakura adalah pendatang yang seharusnya mengerti peraturan di sini.

Seluruh adat, tradisi dan tata krama di sini tidak berbeda dengan tempat asalnya. Etika minum teh, cara mengangkat teko, cara menuangkannya, cara meminum teh, dan juga cara menggenggam cangkir. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Dan Sakura sudah hafal semua itu di luar kepalanya.

Saat hari sudah mulai sore, angin dingin khas pergantian musim dingin menuju musim semi berhembus dengan kencang. "Kau tahu, kau harus melihatnya sendiri, Sasuke! Rambut anak itu benar-benar berwarna merah muda!" Suara seorang anak laki-laki terdengar samar-samar.

"Hn." Anak laki-laki lain yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri. "Di mana dia, Naruto?" Siapapun yang tinggal di wilayah istana pasti tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto, putra Perdana Menteri Goryeo, adalah sahabat karib pangeran bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah mengapa mereka saling menyebut nama tanpa embel-embel lain.

Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah gapura besar yang memberi batas antara wilayah keluarga istana dan wilayah tamu istana. Tangan Naruto diletakan di depan bibirnya tanda mengatakan agar Sasuke diam. Lalu ditunjuknya seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berjalan dengan dua buah guci tanah lihat di bahunya. Empat orang dayang-dayang mengelilinginya.

Anak perempuan itu, Sakura, mengangkat chimanya dan berjalan dengan anggun berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar guci itu tidak jatuh. Sedari dulu di Jepang, ini adalah hal tersusah untuknya. Senyum ragu dia tampilkan saat berusaha melangkah satu demi satu. Sasuke melihatnya takjub. Belum pernah dia melihat seorang anak berambut merah muda di Goryeo.

Onyx yang gelap itu bertemu pandang dengan emerald yang teduh. Terlihat ekspresi kaget Sakura sehingga dia menjatuhkan kedua guci tersebut. Sasuke menutup sebelah matanya reflek saat mendengar suara guci itu jatuh. Kemudian dia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir, tanda jangan berteriak, dan menampilkan senyum tipisnya. "Nona Sakura tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah seorang dayang di sana.

Sakura masih menatap pemuda itu sembari tersenyum manis. Pipinya merona melihat senyum tipis pemuda itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku menjatuhkannya." Ucapnya kemudian berlutut hendak mengambil pecahan guci itu.

Dayang-dayang itu menahan tangannya. "Tidak apa, Nona. Nanti kami bersihkan. Mari dilanjutkan." Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat dia menatap gapura itu lagi pemuda tampan itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Dia cantik bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyenggol Sasuke. "Pasti dia cantik sekali, buktinya kau sampai tersenyum padanya!"

Sasuke mendecih kemudian tersenyum tipis lagi. Emerald yang terkejut, rambut merah muda yang sedikit berantakan terkena angin, dan guci yang jatuh masih jelas dipikirannya. "Ini salah." Gumamnya.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya bingung. "Apanya yang salah?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Tangan kanannya memegang dada sebelah kirinya untuk merasakan seberapa cepat jantungnya berdebar saat ini. "Kau bilang dia anak perdana menteri Jepang kan?"

Naruto mengganggukan kepala. "Itu yang aku dengar tadi saat Ratu, ups, Ibu Suri Mikoto memperkenalkannya." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke menatap ke arah langit senja. "Cantik." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau menyukainya?" Naruto berkata dengan suara setengah berteriak. Suaranya menyebabkannya menerima pukulan hangat di kepalanya. "Sialan, sakit! Kau baru saja memujinya, Sasuke! Itu berarti kau menyukainya!"

Sasuke hanya mengabaikan Naruto. Dia berjalan mendahului Naruto, karena kalau dia membalas ucapan Naruto yang ada Naruto membuat keributan yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat orang yang tadi dilihatnya sedang latihan sudah berada di taman istana bersama dengan salah satu putri dari selir Koyuki, Uchiha Shion.

Terlihat jelas di matanya Shion memberikan sebuah gulungan kain sutra, yang dia yakini sebuah hanbok, dengan pita biru tua. "Itu untuk penobatan Putra Mahkota tiga hari lagi." Suaranya lirih tetapi cukup terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Sakura menerimanya dengan ucapan terima kasih, kemudian memberikannya pada dayang yang tadi menemaninya dengan sopan. Melihat keanggunan Sakura, membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan di perut Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke istananya, dia memilih untuk menarik Naruto pergi dari taman itu. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar cukup kuat. Namun, bukannya mau ikut Naruto malah berteriak memanggil Shion. "Putri Shion!" Sapanya kemudian menarik Sasuke untuk berjalan ke arah Shion dan Sakura.

Shion tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Kakak Naruto, Kakak Sasuke!" Shion sudah menganggap Naruto adalah kakaknya sendiri, terlepas dari usia Naruto yang memang lebih tua darinya. "Nah Sakura, ini adalah Pangeran Sasuke."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Sasuke dan membungkukkan badannya. Onyx hitam Sasuke bertemu kembali dengan emerald indah itu. Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum Sakura dari jarak ini. "Salam kenal, Yang Mulia Pangeran."

Sasuke menatapnya kemudian membalas senyum Sakura dan membungkukkan badan seperti halnya kesatria pada umumnya. "Salam kenal, Sakura"

"Kak Sasuke sudah mengetahui namanya?" Shion menatapnya tidak percaya, kemudian dia menatap ke arah Naruto. "Oh iya, Kak Sasuke bisa tolong temani Sakura menanam pohonnya? Ada yang ingin aku lakukan dengan Kak Naruto." Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Shion datar. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. "Hn, ayo." Sakura mengangguk kemudian tiga orang dayang yang memegang sebuah anakan pohon sakura sebesar 2 meter berdiri di belakang mereka. "Kau ingin menanamnya di mana?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menunjuk ke tengah taman. "Bolehkah saya menanamnya di tengah, Yang Mulia Pangeran?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Keduanya mendudukkan diri di tanah taman itu. Sakura berusah payah menahan hanboknya agar tidak kotor. Kemudian dayang tadi memberikan apa yang dibawanya dari tadi kepada dua orang prajurit. Seorang prajurit menggali tanah.

Sakura membuka penutupnya. Terlihat sebuah pohon dengan kuncup bunga yang belum mekar berwarna merah muda tetapi belum memiliki daun. "Sakura?"

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Maksudku, pohon sakura?" Tanyanya kepada Sakura. Matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari pohon itu.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menyentuh tanah yang sudah digali itu. "Di tempat asal saya, mekar dan bergugurannya bunga sakura dianggap sebagai bukti bahwa tidak ada kehidupan yang kekal di dunia. Dan sebuah kehidupan yang indah akan mendatangkan kehidupan yang lain yang jauh lebih bermanfaat, dapat dilihat dari mekarnya bunga yang akan menyebabkan daunnya tumbuh."

Tangan Sakura menyentuh sebuah kuncup kecil itu. Kemudian saat dia hendak memasukkan pohon itu ke dalam tanah, tangan Sasuke menghalanginya. "Biar aku saja." Sasuke mengambil alih pohon itu kemudian menanam pohon itu menggunakan tangannya.

Sakura hendak merapikan tanah di sekitar pohon itu dan secara tidak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan tangan Sasuke, sehingga tangan mereka berdua berada tepat di atas tanah yang sama. Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa saat. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia." Sakura langsung menarik tangannya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke mengangkat sedikit. Tingkah malu Sakura menyebabkannya merasa nyaman di samping perempuan ini. "Hn." Mereka melanjutkan aktivitas mereka menata tanaman itu. Keduanya sama-sama menatap batu-batu menjadi sebuah susunan yang berada melingkar di pohon sakura itu. "Kau sudah berkunjung ke mana saja?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian menyentuh tanah yang tadi mereka pegang bersama. "Istana bagian sayap kanan dan tengah, Yang Mulia."

"Mau temani aku ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke kemudian menatap dayangnya sebentar meminta ijin. Dayangnya tersenyum takut.

Pangeran Sasuke memang ditakuti oleh setiap dayang di istana, bukan hanya dayang, anggota kerajaan juga sedikit menjaga jarak. Alasannya adalah Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pangeran yang mempelajari seluruh bela diri dari Panglima Perang Yahiko. Kemampuannya tidak bisa dipertanyakan lagi.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia menyetujui ajakan pangeran itu. Kemudian keduanya berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan istana dengan Sasuke berjalan di depan Sakura.

.

Bau kertas-kertas kuno menyelingkupi ruangan mewah tersebut. Rak-rak yang terbuat dari kayu jati berjejer rapi dengan kertas-kertas gulungan yang ditata dengan pola-pola tertentu. Bau kertas itu tidak bisa ditutupi dengan bau lilin aromaterapi yang menyala di setiap sudut ruangan.

Sakura berjalan-jalan seorang diri memutari perpustakaan. Sasuke sudah hilang entah ke mana. Dan para dayang tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke perpustakaan kecuali atas perintah tertentu.

Tangan putih Sakura menyentuh rak itu ragu-ragu. Emeraldnya berhenti di sebuah lukisan di sepanjang ruangan perpustakaan. Tampak sebuah rentetan lukisan yang menceritakan bagaimana kondisi kerajaan Goryeo.

Tubuh Sakura menabrak Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Wajahnya menabrak jelas di dada bidang Sasuke, mengingat perbedaan tinggi badan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Usia Sasuke yang sudah dua puluh tahun membuatnya jauh lebih tinggi daripada Sakura. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya merona sempurna. Tersipu malu menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Sakura. Kemudian dia menangkupkan wajah Sakura. Entah mendapatkan dorongan dari mana, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Cukup dekat sampai dia bisa merasakan nafas Sakura. Dan Sasuke mencuri ciuman Sakura. Hanya kecupan biasa namun dapat membuat keduanya menutup mata.

Cahaya matahari yang tenggelam menelusup dari tirai jendela yang ditutupi oleh sutra. Sasuke kemudian memundurkan wajahnya. "Maaf." Ucapnya lirih. Sedangkan Sakura menundukkan kepalanya bingung apa yang barusan terjadi. Sasuke berdeham menghilangkan keheningan. "Kau ... Penasaran dengan lukisan itu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih merona kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lukisan itu menceritakan bagaimana kondisi Goryeo sebelum dan sesudah menaklukan Silla dan Hubaekje. Kau bisa melihat bendera itu?"

Emerald Sakura mengikuti arah tangan Sasuke menunjuk sebuah bagian dari lukisan itu. "Bendera putih?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Menandakan mereka menyerah tanpa syarat." Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Selir Koyuki berasal dari Hubaekje, dan Ratu Mikoto berasal dari Silla."

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "Silla? Daerah dekat Jepang, Yang Mulia?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan lukisan itu. Lukisan itu sungguh indah, bahkan seperti nyata. "Indah sekali." Gumamnya.

"Kau ingin dilukis seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, tetapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "Apa boleh, Pangeran?"

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Kemudian Sasuke mengajak Sakura berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Dayang-dayang tadi mengikuti keduanya lagi. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah istana kecil di wilayah keluarga kerajaan. Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul Sakura dan para dayang.

"Sai." Panggil Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu membalikan badannya melihat ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Pangeran Sasuke? Tumben sekali Anda kemari." Sai, nama pemuda itu, mengedarkan pandangannya menatap gadis di samping Sasuke. "Si merah muda yang tadi dikenalkan Ratu Mikoto?"

Sakura tersenyum singkat. "Pangeran Sai." Sapanya kepada pemuda itu.

Sasuke berdeham singkat. "Bisa tolong lukis dia?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sai.

Sai tersenyum. "Kau tahu itu keahlianku." Ucapnya kemudian mengambil beberapa buah kain putih. "Silakan duduk di sini." Sai menyodorkan sebuah tempat duduk kayu dengan latar belakang dinding sekat istana.

Sakura duduk dengan tenang. Berusaha mencari posisi terbaiknya. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sai dan membisikan sesuatu. Sai mengangguk mengerti. "Oh iya." Sai menepuk tangannya dua kali, lalu datanglah dua orang dayang. "Tolong dandani wajah dan rambutnya sesuai permintaan Pangeran Sasuke."

Kedua dayang itu mengangguk kemudian mendekat kepada Sakura. Seorang dayang menghapus riasan wajah Sakura dengan air hangat, kemudian mendandani ulang riasannya yang semula sudah berantakan. Tidak lupa merapikan sanggul Sakura, menyisir sebagian rambutnya yang digerai dan memberikan sebuah tusuk konde binyeo.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia Pangeran, bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Setahu dia tusuk konde binyeo hanya diberikan kepada bangsawan Goryeo tertentu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas. "Duduklah dan tenang saja." Ucapnya kemudian Sakura mengangguk dan Sai memulai melukis perempuan di depannya ini.

Sai terlihat cukup berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Sakura bisa mengetahuinya dari cara Sai membuat tiga buah lukisan langsung. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa dia membuat tiga buah lukisan, tetapi Sakura lebih memilih untuk diam.

Waktu sudah agak malam ketika Sai menyelesaikan lukisannya. "Ini, kau bisa mengambil lukisan ini besok." Ucapnya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Pangeran Sai." Ucapnya kemudian membungkuk pada Sai. Sakura ikut-ikut membungkuk kepada pangeran ini

Sai tersenyum canggung. "Pangeran Sasuke, tidak apa." Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Sakura.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. "Um, Pangeran."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menatap ke arahnya lalu berjalan mendekat. Dayang-dayang langsung membalikkan badan mereka. Seperti mengerti maksud Sakura, Sasuke melepas tusuk konde binyeo itu. "Untukmu. Simpan baik-baik." Ucapnya memberikan tusuk binyeo berbentuk phoenix itu kepada Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa arti binyeo itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih banyak, Pangeran Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk kemudian kembali berjalan diikuti Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan gapura pembatas wilayah istana keluarga kerajaan dan tamu kerajaan. "Masuklah." Ucapnya. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepala dan memasuki wilayahnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung Sakura menjauh.

Setelah memastikan Sakura benar-benar memasuki bangunan itu, Sasuke membalikkan badannya menuju ke taman. Di sana Sasuke mengambil air dari sumur di samping kediaman Putra Mahkota. Menurut mitos yang beredar, air di sumur itu bisa mengabulkan doa. Sasuke mengambilnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Kemudian dia menyiramkannya ke pohon sakura yang tadi dia tanam. Terus begitu sampai dia merasa tanahnya sudah cukup lembab.

Diperhatikannya tanaman itu. Pohon itu sama seperti pohon sakura lainnya yang tumbuh di luar istana, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menarik. Ketulusan. Sakura tulus memberikan pohon ini untuk Goryeo. Dan Sasuke tulus merawat pohon ini.

.

Seorang dayang sedang menyisir rambut merah muda pudar yang digerai itu. Empu rambut tersebut sudah mengganti hanboknya dengan kimono tidurnya. Dia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan rindu kepada negara asalnya, Jepang, walau baru sehari sampai di Goryeo. "Maaf Nona, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya dayang itu ragu-ragu.

"Tanyakan saja. Saya pasti akan berusaha menjawabnya dengan jujur." Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum lebar.

Dayang itu menganggukkan kepala. "Menurut Nona, bagaimana Pangeran Sasuke itu?"

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya mulai tersipu malu. "Dia tampan, baik, lalu dia sopan." Ucapnya perlahan-lahan. "Dia juga begitu lembut dan hangat." Terlintas bayangan bagaimana Sasuke mengecup bibirnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh bibir yang berwarna merah muda itu.

Dayang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sejujurnya, maaf Nona, tetapi Pangeran Sasuke sebelumnya tidak pernah sebaik itu pada perempuan, kecuali kepada anggota kerajaan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh iya? Benarkah?" Suara tawa anggun Sakura mengalun, dia merasakan terdapat kupu-kupu kecil menari di perutnya. "Oh iya, Min-san, bisa kau jelaskan silsilah keluarga ini? Saya sedikit lupa." Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Dayang bernama Min itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yang Mulia Raja Fugaku memiliki seorang ratu, empat orang selir, tujuh pangeran dan seorang putri."

"Seorang putri? Hanya satu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Dayang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ratu, maaf, maksud saya Ibu Suri Mikoto berasal dari Silla, mereka menikah atas perjodohan agar Goryeo dan Silla menjalin hubungan yang baik. Dari Ratu Mikoto, Raja mendapatkan Putra Mahkota Itachi dan Pangeran Sasuke."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ibu Suri Mikoto sangat cantik. Pasti orang-orang yang berasal Silla cantik-cantik ya?"

Dayang itu tersenyum. "Nona juga cantik." Sakura tersipu malu atas pujian dayang itu. "Sebelum Pangeran Sasuke lahir, Raja Fugaku menikahi Selir Mirai, putri penasehat Negara terdahulu, dan mendapatkan Pangeran Sai dan Pangeran Obito."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Selir Mirai asli dari Goryeo?" Dayang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, Pangeran Sai lebih tua daripada Pangeran Sasuke?"

"Pangeran Sasuke adalah putra keempat. Putra ketiga adalah Pangeran Deidara, putra dari Selir Koyuki yang berasal dari Hubaekje. Saya dengar-dengar semula Selir Koyuki tidak ingin menerima pinangan Raja Fugaku, terutama karena pembunuhan atas keluarganya di Hubaekje. Tetapi beliau tidak memiliki pilihan." Dayang itu menatap Sakura sebentar.

"Jadi, urutannya adalah Putra Mahkota Itachi, Pangeran Sai, Pangeran Deidara, lalu Pangeran Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

Dayang itu menganggukkan kepala lagi. "Barulah Pangeran Obito lahir. Setelah kelahiran Pangeran Obito, Yang Mulia menikah kembali dengan seorang bangsawan dari Mongol, Selir Xiao. Namun, naasnya Selir Xiao meninggal ketika melahirkan Pangeran Hidate. Walau tanpa ibu, Pangeran Hidate tetap memperoleh kasih sayang yang sama, terutama dari Ratu Mikoto. Namun, Pangeran Hidate ditemukan tewas saat Raja Fugaku menikahi Selir Saara dari Hubaekje bertepatan juga dengan hari di mana seharusnya Penobatan Putra Mahkota."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Selir Saara?" Tanyanya agak ragu.

"Ya, Nona. Selir Saara yang tadi sedang bermain bersama Pangeran Sasori sehingga tidak ikut menemui Anda."

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Apa maksudmu bertepatan hari Penobatan? Jadi, seharusnya Putra Mahkota dinobatkan dari dulu?" Dayang itu mengangguk. "Tetapi kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Selir Saara menerobos masuk istana dan mengatakan bahwa dia hamil, putra dari Raja, keluarga menjadi gempar. Dan saat itulah Raja Fugaku langsung menikahinya. Namun, malam hari saat mereka sudah resmi menikah, ditemukan mayat Pangeran Hidate mati tergantung di pohon jati. Sebelah kamar Putra Mahkota." Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Dayang itu menghela napas. "Anehnya, mulut Pangeran Hidate berbusa, sehingga tidak bisa dikatakan bunuh diri. Lalu sebelum Pangeran Sasori lahir, Selir Koyuki telah melahirnya Putri Shion terlebih dahulu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Terima kasih ya atas penjelasan Anda." Sakura mengusap tangan dayang tersebut.

Dayang itu menganggukkan kepala kemudian menggundurkan diri dari hadapan Sakura.

.

Pagi ini matahari menyinari Goryeo dengan sangat cerah. Semua orang di istana sudah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang membantu para anggota kerajaan, ada juga yang menata ulang beberapa bagian istana.

Kegiatan hari kedua Sakura di Goryeo berjalan sangat lancar. Pagi tadi dia ikut membantu Ratu Mikoto dan Selir Koyuki membuat anyaman bambu. Mereka begitu sabar mengajarkan pada Sakura cara membuatnya. Bahkan, Selir Koyuki mengajarinya satu per satu langkahnya.

Kemudian dia juga ikut menghadiri acara minum teh bersama Putri Shion. Di sana mereka menikmati acara minum teh dan juga penampilan Pangeran Obito dalam memainkan kecapinya.

Siang harinya dia diajak oleh Pangeran Obito dan Pangeran Deidara mengunjungi beberapa pasar tradisional untuk melihat secara langsung kondisi rakyat kecil. Tidak sengaja dia melihat Pangeran Sasuke sedang sibuk latihan perang bersama Tuan Naruto. Terlihat jelas kedua pemuda itu sangat bersemangat.

Lalu pada saat senja mulai turun, Sakura menikmati waktu kosongnya di taman itu menatap matahari terbenam dan menyiram pohon sakura yang dia tanam. "Hei."

Sakura menatap ke arah sumber suara. "Pangeran Sasuke." Senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang disembunyikan Sakura di balik hanbok hijau muda yang dikenakannya. "Ini, sudah jadi." Sasuke memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Pangeran Sasuke." Dia membuka gulungan itu. Terpana melihat gadis di lukisan itu seakan bukan dirinya sendiri. Pipinya memerah.

"Tidak aku berikan cuma-cuma." Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "Temani aku besok seharian, setuju?"

Sakura menggaruk pipi kanannya canggung dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Saya ingin sekali, Pangeran. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan kegiatan saya besok?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada Ibu Suri dan saudara lainnya." Ucapnya sembari mengusap pohon sakura yang disiram Sakura tadi.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Perlakuan Sasuke rasanya begitu manis untuknya. "Akan saya usahakan." Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat leher Sasuke terluka. "Pangeran, leher Anda."

Sasuke terdiam. "Hanya luka kecil."

Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa cm. Sakura mencuci tangannya kemudian mengambil pita yang mengikat rambutnya dan membilas pita itu juga. Dengan telaten Sakura mengusap luka Sasuke, berusaha menghilangkan noda darah di sana. "Sebaiknya Pangeran menuju tabib. Saya takut luka ini semakin parah."

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di dekat lehernya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Senyum miring terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menghindari tatapan dengan pemuda di depannya. Bisa-bisa jantungnya melompat dari tempatnya kalau seperti ini.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Sudah larut. Kembalilah ke tempatmu." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mengantarnya sampai di depan gapura besar tempatnya pertama kali melihat Sakura. "Masuklah."

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, tetapi baru tiga langkah kemudian dia membalikkan badannya. "Pangeran Sasuke!" Sasuke melihat ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih. Jangan lupa ke tabib!"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Sakura pun benar-benar masuk ke dalam istananya. Senyum tipis terpantri di wajah Sasuke. Kedua kakinya mengantarkannya pada istana anggota kerajaan ke arah ruang pengobatan.

"Pangeran Sasuke? Tumben Anda kemari." Ujar perempuan berambut biru gelap sebahu melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya agak tinggi agar melihatkan lukanya pada Konan, salah satu tabib istana. Konan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menempelkan semacam pasta hasil tumbukan daun-daun.

Konan memperhatikan Sasuke sebentar. "Ini, Anda bisa menggunakannya saat terasa nyeri, Pangeran."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima kendi kecil tersebut. "Terima kasih." Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Sebelum sampai ke ruangannya sayup-sayup dia mendengar sesuatu. "Selamat, Yang Mulia. Anda akan mendapatkan perang Anda." Puji seseorang terhadap seseorang yang dapat Sasuke kenali. Tetapi Sasuke masih belum yakin. Dari bayangan mereka Sasuke bisa menebak terdapat pemuda dan seorang perempuan.

Merasa tidak ada yang aneh dari ruangan tersebut, Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya. Di ruangannya hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang kayu jati rendah dan sebuah lemari kecil. Tangannya mengambil sebuah gulungan dari lemari itu. Menatap lukisan indah itu sekilas kemudian menggulungnya kembali dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari.

.

Hari ketiga di Goryeo terasa semakin hangat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Walaupun semalam hujan turun, matahari tetap bersinar terang di pagi ini.

Sakura menatap dirinya dari cermin tua di kamarnya. Dayang-dayang itu menyanggul kecil sebagian rambutnya dan menyematkan jepit rambut bunga di tengah sanggulnya. Hanbok perpaduan kuning dan jingga yang digunakannya memberikan kesan manis. Belum lagi riasan yang mereka berikan cenderung lebih berwarna daripada sebelumnya.

Ketika kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar, sudah terlihat seorang pemuda bersama seekor kuda berwarna hitam berdiri di samping gapura. "Anda menunggu lama, Pangeran Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia menaiki kuda tersebut. "Ayo naik." Ajaknya sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura.

"Kau yakin, Pangeran?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura menyambut tangannya. Lalu dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Sakura sehingga Sakura terduduk di depan Sasuke dengan dada bidang Sasuke berada dekat sekali dengannya. Belum lagi tangan kokoh Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya. Jantung Sakura berdebar dengan sangat kencang, mungkin begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memacu kudanya meninggalkan kawasan istana tersebut. Sasuke mengajak Sakura mengelilingi Goryeo. Memperlihatkan bagaimana keadaan pasar tradisional, pusat pembentukan senjata, makam para leluhur Goryeo, juga menunjukkan pabrik produksi tekstil di sana.

Hari sudah menjelang senja ketika Sasuke memacu kudanya agar lebih cepat lagi. Mereka melewati lembah dan beberapa bukit sebelum akhirnya sampai di sebuah pantai.

Pantai yang indah dengan pasir yang beberapa masih tertutup salju. Angin yang berhembus di pantai itu juga cukup dingin. Sasuke kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dengan erat, menahan tubuh Sakura agar tetap seimbang. Keduanya menatap bagaimana perjalanan sang surya sebelum beliau beristirahat.

"Indah sekali." Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa membawamu ke sini setiap hari untuk melihat matahari terbenam." Bisiknya pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. "Saya akan menanti saat itu." Pandangannya tertuju pada wajah Sasuke. Semakin dia dekat dengannya, pemuda itu semakin terlihat tampan.

Sasuke berdeham. "Ayo pulang." Kuda itu pun membalikkan badan dan kembali melewati lembah dan beberapa bukit untuk kembali ke kawasan istana.

Di sana terlihat jelas warga-warga sibuk membantu untuk menyambut penobatan Putra Mahkota besok.

Sasuke menghentikan kudanya di gapura itu. Kemudian dia turun dan membantu Sakura untuk turun. "Masuklah."

Kali ini Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura memperlihatkan tangannya yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di balik hanboknya. Dia memberikan sebuah cincin giok berwarna hijau kepada pemuda itu.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Kau ingin aku memakainya?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Anggaplah ucapan terima kasih saya, Pangeran."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau gunakan saja." Ucapnya sembari menatap Sakura lembut.

Sakura menaikkan tangannya dan menunjukkan cincin giok berwarna serupa dengan ukiran yang sama juga kepada Sasuke.

"Cincin pasangan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura memerah kembali. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya." Sakura hendak menyembunyikan cincin itu lagi sebelum tangan Sasuke menahannya dan memakai cincin itu.

"Terima kasih." Sakura mengangguk kemudian membungkuk pada Sasuke dan berjalan masuk disusul oleh dayang-dayang yang baru saja keluar menghampirinya.

Senyum tipis muncul lagi di wajahnya. Beberapa hari ini suasana hatinya benar-benar baik. Dia berjalan menuju taman, dan menyiram pohon sakura itu lagi dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai ember, lagi.

.

Sakura membiarkan dayang-dayang itu memakaikannya hanbok bernuansa biru tua. Sebuah pita melingkar di pinggangnya untuk mengeratkan tubuhnya. Kemudian mereka menyanggul sebagian rambut Sakura lagi, bedanya kali ini mereka mengepang terlebih dulu rambut Sakura. Wajahnya dirias secantik mungkin. Warna merah muda agar kemerahan terlihat jelas di bibirnya.

Bagaimana pun juga acara formal ini merupakan acara penobatan Putra Mahkota menjadi Raja. Siapapun harus terlihat bahagia dan sempurna. Sakura mengenakan selop pilihan yang diberikan oleh dayang tadi.

Kedua kakinya berjalan keluar dari istananya dan tepat ketika dia keluar dia melihat Putri Shion di depannya. "Sakura! Berjalan bersamaku?" Ajak Putri Shion.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya tersanjung, Putri."

"Ku dengar kemarin kau jalan-jalan dengan Pangeran Sasuke, bagaimana?" Tanya Shion dengan wajah cerahnya. Shion terlihat sangat cantik dengan hanboknya yang juga berwarna biru tua.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Bagaimana apanya, Putri?"

"Kau menyukainya?" Wajah Sakura tersipu malu. Dia tertawa kecil kemudian mengisyaratkan Shion agar diam. Shion pun ikut tertawa. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Shion di depan Sakura menuju tanah lapang yang sudah ramai warga dan seluruh persiapan seperti alat musik.

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku sangat menyukai acara seperti ini. Akan banyak pangeran tampan datang ke sini!" Ujar Shion penuh semangat.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Anda mengincar salah satu dari mereka?"

Shion tertawa ringan dengan anggunnya. "Ibunda Saara mengatakan bahwa aku boleh memilih siapapun untuk menjadi pasanganku, tetapi aku hanya boleh memilih calon raja sebagai suamiku."

Sakura menatap Shion tidak percaya kemudian tertawa anggun. "Putri Shion pasti bisa mendapatkan pemuda seperti itu."

"Tetapi terkadang, aku ingin pemuda yang selalu berbuat manis padaku seperti Pangeran Sasuke kepadamu, Sakura." Shion menangkup wajahnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Sakura memerah kembali. "Putri bisa saja." Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam erat cincin gioknya dibalik hanbok.

Ketika acara sudah akan dimulai, keadaan yang semula khidmat menjadi kacau. Beberapa orang berbusana hitam-hitam memasuki area dan mengeluarkan pedang. Suara teriakan dan tangis panik memenuhi area penobatan.

Beberapa prajurit langsung mengawal Raja Fugaku, Ratu Mikoto dan Putra Mahkota Itachi menjauh dari area penobatan. Para pangeran mengambil pedang masing-masing berniat melawan orang tidak dikenal tersebut, kecuali Pangeran Sasori yang masih terlalu kecil. Sakura dan Shion bersembunyi di balik alat-alat musik.

"Putri tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura dengan berbisik.

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya. Tatapan panik dan cemas terlihat jelas di matanya. "A-Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi ..." Shion menghentikan ucapannya.

Sakura menatap Shion cemas. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik Shion agar berlari menjauhi area penobatan. Sebuah panah melayang dan nyaris mengenai Shion, beruntung Sakura menariknya sehingga panah itu malah menggores lengan Sakura.

Sakura melihat hanboknya yang tergores dan terlihat jelas lukanya yang terbuka itu. "A-Ayo, Putri." Ucapnya tertatih menahan sakit sembari menarik Putri Shion yang masih terlihat terkejut atas apa yang terjadi.

Mereka berlari sampai beberapa prajurit mengenali mereka dan melindungi keduanya. Mengawal keduanya dari area penobatan. Samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar sebuah suara teriakan.

"... Itu bendera Hubaekje!"

.

Kerajaan Goryeo berduka. Kejadian pemberontakan pada hari penobatan Putra Mahkota Itachi menyebabkan sejumlah prajurit dan dua orang pangeran tewas. Bagi Sakura, pangeran ini sangat baik, tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Pangeran Deidara dan Pangeran Obito akan meninggal secepat itu.

Setelah keadaan kembali stabil, Raja Fugaku mengadakan persidangan darurat. Beberapa pemberontak yang berhasil ditangkap digiring menuju tengah istana. Di sana hanya terdapat anggota kerajaan inti, tamu kerajaan dan dayang-dayang yang menggunakan hanbok dan dangui putih bersih hendak mengadakan penghormatan terakhir.

Fugaku menghela napasnya melihat mayat putranya yang gugur dengan darah mengalir deras dari punggungnya dan kepalanya. Selir Koyuki dan Selir Mirai menangis tidak terima menatap kepergian putranya saat tubuh pemuda tersebut hendak dikebumikan. Doa-doa mereka panjatkan agar dosa sang Pangeran terampuni.

Setelah usai acara penguburan, Fugaku menatap ke arah pemberontak yang tersisa. Total hanya tiga orang, tetapi ketiganya tidak bisa mengatakan siapa yang menjadi otak pemberontakan karena lidah ketiganya sudah dipotong sebelum mereka melakukan pemberontakan oleh pemimpin mereka. Kemungkinan dalang pemberontakan sudah tahu bahwa rencananya akan gagal.

Fugaku naik pitam melihat keadaan seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menyiksa mereka sampai mereka mengakui sesuatu. Saat akan dihukum gantung, salah satu dari pemberontak itu menunjuk ke arah anggota keluarga inti. Selir Koyuki.

"Kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa Koyuki merencanakan pemberontakan?!" Teriak Fugaku kepada pemberontak itu. Mata hitamnya menatap marah, tidak terima.

Namun, pemberontak itu tetap menunjuk Koyuki dan Shion. Panglima Perang Goryeo, Yahiko, datang dan membisikan sesuatu kepada raja. Fugaku terlihat cukup terkejut. Yahiko menatap Koyuki sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali ke posisinya.

"Aku, Uchiha Fugaku, Raja Goryeo, dengan ini menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada Selir Koyuki dan Putri Shion, keturunan Hubaekje, atas perbuatan pemberontakan kepada kekuasaanku dengan alasan kecemburuan terhadap terpilihnya Uchiha Itachi, keturunan Silla, sebagai Raja Goryeo selanjutnya." Titahnya kemudian anggota keluarga inti memilih diam. "Hukuman berupa penarikan keempat arah mata angin dijatuhkan pada Selir Koyuki dan hukuman berupa pemukulan pada Putri Shion akan dilakukan esok hari."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam melihat bagaimana Putri Shion menangis terduduk. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tetapi, hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Putri Shion ataupun Selir Koyuki tidak bersalah. Sakura menatap sekitarnya, Raja Fugaku masih terlihat terpukul kala menjatuhkan hukuman, terlihat air mata menggenang di matanya. Lalu dia menatap Ratu Mikoto yang juga menangis berusaha untuk tetap tegar, begitu juga dengan Selir Mirai.

Tetapi tidak dengan Selir Saara. Sakura bisa melihatnya tersenyum di balik tubuh Pangeran Sasori yang dipeluknya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa Saara adalah dalangnya.

Saat Raja Fugaku hendak menuruni tangga, beberapa prajurit hendak menarik paksa Selir Koyuki dan Putri Shion, Sakura menghentikan mereka. "Berhenti. Ku mohon!" Teriaknya. "Mereka tidak bersalah!" Tidak ada yang mendengarkannya, prajurit itu tetap membawa Selir Koyuki dan Putri Shion.

Raja Fugaku masih berada di dekat situ mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura. "Kalau mereka tidak bersalah lalu siapa yang bersalah?" Sakura diam. "Kau? Atau kau akan menuduh keluarga kerajaan?"

Sakura masih diam ketika Raja sudah hendak berjalan lagi, dia baru membuka suaranya, "Baginda Raja, saya memang bukan siapa-siapa di negara ini ataupun negara saya. Saya hanya putri Perdana Menteri yang ditugaskan untuk menghadiri Penobatan Putra Mahkota Itachi sebagai tamu. Tetapi, saya yakin, sangat-sangat yakin. Anda mencintai Selir Koyuki, begitu sebaliknya. Dan Anda juga menyayangi Putri Shion." Ucapnya pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh sang raja. "Pernahkah Anda berpikir bagaimana bisa perempuan sebaik Selir Koyuki melawan kekuasaan Anda? Dan pernahkah Anda membayangkan Putri Shion membuat rencana sebusuk ini? Bagaimana bisa Putri Shion yang masih muda menerima hukuman seberat ini?" Ucapnya tegas.

Sakura menangis. Hatinya tercubit. Dia baru mengenal mereka tetapi perasaannya tersentuh. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya berlutut di tempatnya. "Yang Mulia Raja, saya mohon, ringankanlah hukuman mereka." Ucapnya dengan tulus sembari bersujud.

"Bangkitlah. Kau bisa dianggap pemberontak jika membela pemberontak." Sang raja membuka suaranya.

Sakura tetap bersujud di tempatnya. "Saya mohon." Air mata Sakura jatuh menetes ke tanah itu. "Saya akan terus berlutut di sini sampai Anda mengurangi hukuman mereka."

Sang raja melanjutkan jalannya. "Keras kepala." Gumamnya. "Kita lihat sampai kapan kau akan terus di tempatmu." Keluarga inti lainnya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berada tetap di posisinya.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. "Dia keras kepala dan gegabah, tetapi aku rasa dia tidak akan berjalan sejauh itu tanpa bukti kuat." Ucap Naruto menatap Sakura kasihan. "Apakah orang Jepang sana seperti dia?" Ucapnya sembari berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya. Awan hitam sudah bergerak, di siang hari yang seharusnya panas ini, seakan hujan akan turun kapan saja dia mau. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Bangkitlah."

Sakura masih tetap bersujud di sana. "Tidak, kau mengatakan aku boleh melakukan apa saja yang aku anggap benar bukan Pangeran Sasuke?"

Sasuke bisa melihat luka di lengan Sakura. "Lenganmu terluka."

Sakura tetap bersujud. "Tidak apa."

"Sebentar lagi hujan." Sasuke memperingati.

Sakura tidak bergeser sedikitpun. "Tidak apa."

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian hujan turun. Air hujan turun begitu derasnya. "Kau bisa sakit." Sakura masih bersujud. Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan jubah putih yang dipakainya. Dia membuat jubahnya untuk menutupi dan memayungi Sakura dari hujan.

Sakura terdiam merasakan hujan tidak menetesinya, kemudian dia melirik ke atas. Terlihat jelas Sasuke melindunginya dan membiarkan diri Sasuke basah kuyup agar dia tidak terkena hujan secara langsung. Tetapi dia tidak bisa bangkit sekarang. Dia tidak rela nyawa orang tidak bersalah melayang.

Sakura terus bersujud dan Sasuke terus memayunginya. Terlihat empat pasang mata melihat mereka dari jauh dan tempat yang berlainan.

.

Pagi telah datang kembali. Sakura masih tetap di posisinya begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Seharian mereka tidak makan. Keadaan kembali ramai. Raja memasuki area. "Ku kagumi keteguhanmu." Pujinya pada Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari sujudnya tetapi dia hanya bisa berlutut. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah, bibirnya sudah pucat. Sasuke di sampingnya ikut berlutut untuk memegangi punggung Sakura yang bisa kapan saja limbung.

Setelah seluruh orang sudah datang, para prajurit menggiring Selir Koyuki dan Putri Shion. Keduanya masih tetap menggunakan busana putih, tetapi kali ini benar-benar putih. Tanpa hiasan apapun.

Raja memasuki podiumnya. "Aku, Raja Fugaku, meralat ulang hukuman mereka." Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. Usahanya tidaklah sia-sia. "Hukuman untuk Selir Koyuki adalah meminum racun, sebagaimana perbuatannya mengutuk Putra Mahkota dengan mengadakan pemberontakan." Tidak, bukan seperti ini yang Sakura minta. "Dan untuk Putri Shion, hukumannya adalah pengasingan ke Hwal In Seol."

Seusai Raja mengutarakan titahnya, pandangan Sakura menggelap. Badannya limbung ke arah pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke dan beberapa anggota kerajaan panik. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menggendongnya kemudian berlari menuju ruang pengobatan.

Sementara di sana, Selir Koyuki tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya Putrinya tidak mati sekarang. Ditatapnya satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

Shion menatap ke arah ibunya yang tersenyum tipis. Ibunya yang seolah merelakan hidupnya berakhir. Dan ibunya yang dituduh melakukan kejahatan yang tidak dia lakukan. Teringat dengan jelas perkataan ibunya semalam. _"Tenanglah, ibunda yakin kau akan selamat. Jika kau selamat nanti dan ibunda tidak dapat menemanimu, carilah teman yang setia. Tetapi, kuatkanlah dirimu agar tidak terlalu bergantung pada temanmu."_ Tanpa Shion sadari air matanya menetes.

Prajurit itu memisahkan dirinya dan ibunya, memberi jarak sebesar 2 meter. Shion melihat ibunya, Selir Koyuki, menerima sebuah mangkuk kecil porselen putih yang berisi cairan berwarna hitam. Air matanya menetes lagi saat melihat bagaimana cairan itu memasuki kerongkongan ibunya.

Setelah habis, mangkuk porselen itu jatuh dan pecah. Tubuh ibunya pun demikian, sudah tidak dapat berdiri dengan tegap lagi. Tangisnya semakin keras seiring dengan para prajurit yang menariknya paksa.

Anggota keluarga yang lain hanya bisa diam dan menangis. Membantu mereka sama saja, hanya akan dianggap sebagai pemberontak.

 _'Ibuku, merelakan hidupnya, merelakan mimpinya, dan merelakan harapannya. Ketika dia memutuskan menikah dengan ayahanda, beliau sudah tahu cepat atau lambat hidupnya tidak akan bahagia. Tetapi, satu hal yang aku tahu, ibuku mencintai ayahanda.'_

.

Sebuah kain menutup dahi dan matanya. Kedua tangannya terpaku diam di samping tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang semula putih cerah menjadi sedikit pucat. Belum lagi dengan suhu tubuhnya yang masih tergolong dingin.

Jari dengan cincin giok itu bergerak. Dengan perlahan tangan kanannya yang kurus mengambil kain yang menutupinya. "Di mana aku?" Gumamnya.

Seorang dayang datang menghampirinya. "Syukurlah, Nona Sakura telah sadar!" Ucapnya kemudian berusaha memanggil tabib. Namun, Sakura menghalanginya.

Sakura menatap sekitarnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dayang itu terdiam. "Nona tidak sadarkan diri selama sebelas hari."

Sakura terdiam kemudian menatap kosong hanboknya yang sudah diganti. "Bagaimana dengan ..." Ucapnya ragu.

Dayang itu menghela napas. "Selir Koyuki sudah tenang, Putri Shion dalam masa hukumannya, begitu juga dengan Pangeran Sasuke."

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Pangeran Sasuke?"

Dayang itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, Nona. Karena dianggap ikut membantu Anda, yang dianggap pemberontak, Pangeran Sasuke juga dihukum."

Air mata Sakura jatuh tanpa dia sadari. Tepat mengenai cincin giok yang digunakannya. "Apa maksudmu? Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi pada Pangeran Sasuke?!" Teriak Sakura tidak sabar.

Dayang itu mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan mengusap telapak tangannya. "Raja mengutusnya memimpin perang dengan kawasan konflik selama sembilan hari berturut-turut."

Sakura tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Sasuke dihukum semacam itu. Apakah Raja menganggap Sasuke hanyalah senjatanya. "Mana Pangeran Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura lirih. "Bukankah harusnya saat ini beliau sudah datang."

Dayang itu mengusap tangan Sakura yang kembali mendingin. "Setiap malam, Pangeran Sasuke selalu menyempatkan datang dan menjenguk Anda. Beliau juga selalu datang ke taman untuk merawat pohon dari Anda." Dayang itu menatap Sakura ragu-ragu "Tetapi, tiga hari ini Pangeran Sasuke tidak kembali datang."

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Tanpa sadar dia mengingat sesuatu. Dia pernah terjaga di suatu malam dan melihat Sasuke datang ke kamarnya. _"Sakura, ikutlah denganku. Kita tinggalkan semua ini."_ Sakura ingat, malam itu Sasuke datang masih dengan baju perangnya. _"Kita bisa bersembunyi di Mongol ataupun pergi ke Gaya. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bersembunyi di Jepang."_ Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat. _"Menjadi petani, menjadi pedagang ataupun tukang pukul, aku tidak apa asalkan bersamamu."_ Dia samar-samar bisa melihat Sasuke menatapnya lembut tanpa ada keraguan. _"Aku mencintaimu."_

Air mata Sakura menetes tidak tertahankan. "Maafkan saya, Nona Sakura. Tetapi kabarnya, Pangeran Sasuke ... " Dayang itu tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. " ...tewas." Hancur, rasanya bagaikan seribu jarum menusuk hatinya. "Pergi." Ucapnya lirih. Dayang itu menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, berikan aku waktu." Dayang itu mengerti lalu keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

Sakura hancur. Dia telah hancur. Mungkin benar, sebaiknya dia tidak datang ke sini. Seharusnya dia tetap di Jepang. Seharusnya dia tidak membuat masalah. Seharusnya dia tidak melihat senyum Selir Saara. Seharusnya dia diam saja dan seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan seharusnya dia ikut bersama Sasuke.

Mata emerald Sakura telah kosong. Digenggamnya erat cincin giok itu. Matanya melihat keluar, jauh keluar. Seandainya dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

Di luar, dayang tadi menemui sang Raja, Fugaku. "Ampun Yang Mulia, saya sudah mengatakannya pada Nona Sakura." Ucapnya takut-takut.

Raja itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya, Sasuke tidak sebenarnya mati. Dia hanya masih berada di kawasan konflik sebelah barat Hubaekje. Tetapi, Fugaku menyuruh dayang itu mengatakannya untuk memberi Sakura hukuman atas pemberontakannya, yaitu menjauhkannya dari orang terkasihinya.

Malam datang begitu cepat, Sakura duduk di tempat tidurnya. Seharian dia tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk. Rambutnya yang semula tergerai sudah disanggul seluruhnya dengan tusuk konde binyeo berbentuk phoenix yang diberikan Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat cantik dengan riasan yang dia gunakan sendiri. Sakura masih terjaga walau sudah tengah malam, Sakura berharap Sasuke akan datang malam ini.

Dia menunggu Sasuke dengan sabar. Namun, pemuda itu tetap tidak datang. Di tangan Sakura, terlihat sebuah pita panjang berwarna putih. Dipegangnya kuat pita itu.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pohon sakura di taman istana. Diusapnya pohon itu. Baru beberapa hari ditanam, tetapi pohon itu sudah cukup kuat. Dia memanjat pohon itu. Hanbok merah muda pudarnya dia angkat agar mudah. Kemudian dia mengikatkan pitanya di sana.

Sakura turun dari pohon itu dan melihat pita putihnya tadi. Kakinya memijak susunan batu yang dibuatnya bersama Sasuke dulu. Kedua tangannya meraih pita tersebut dan menempatkan pita itu di lehernya. Kemudian dia menendang susunan batu itu, dan pita itu mencekik lehernya dengan kuat. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya pada angin dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa.

.

Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu dengan cepat. Seorang pemuda berbusana dangui merah bata berjalan dengan tegap di lorong kerajaan. Usianya mungkin sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Dari busana yang dia gunakan, semua orang pasti sudah mengira bahwa dia adalah raja Goryeo. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Satu-satunya raja Goryeo yang sangat kejam.

Tatapannya yang dingin membuat seluruh mahluk malam diam malam itu. Angin yang berhembus cukup dingin. Tumbuhan bergoyang-goyang.

Kaki pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon sakura. Kemudian dia bersujud di depannya, seperti membaca doa. Berharap tanaman besar itu tetap tumbuh kekal, selamanya. Dan berguna untuk sekitarnya.

Tubuh kokoh itu bangkit kemudian berjalan menjauh. Memasuki istananya. Tangannya memegang pintu di depannya. Sebuah cincin giok berwarna hijau terlihat jelas di jari manisnya.

Pemuda itu memasuki ruangannya dan duduk di singgasananya. Tatapannya terpaku jelas menatap sebuah lukisan yang berada di samping kanannya. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya menetes.

.

.

.

 **'Suatu hari nanti, setelah seratus tahun ataupun seribu tahun berlalu, di kehidupan ini ataupun kehidupan lainnya, aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa kaulah satu-satunya cinta pertamaku dan terakhirku.'**

.

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari beberapa korean drama. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
